


Can I Hold Your Hand?

by saltylikecrait



Series: The Time Between [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Found by the First Order, the Resistance has to flee their base again...





	Can I Hold Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday!

Something had gone horribly wrong.

No one was sure why yet, and they probably wouldn’t until reports were compiled, but the First Order found the small Resistance outpost on yet another uninhabited world. After all the frequent world hopping, Finn wasn’t even keeping track of names anymore and mainly just remembered the terrain he was surrounded with. He heard the warning sirens and his first response was to find Rey and drag her to the nearest escape craft, which was a U-wing with a small crew already.

They made it out before the bombings happened, but they had no idea if anyone else had yet.

Sitting in silence, Finn looked out over the site as smoke began to rise. As far as they were in the sky, soon, they would no longer be able to see the outline of the damage.

Rey didn’t said a word as she stared at her hands folded in her lap. There were still oil stains on the overalls she wore for inspecting the starfighters, what she was doing when the sirens sounded.

Finn didn’t know what to say. Nothing he could say could make things better for her just as nothing she could say could make things better for him.

She finally looked up and gazed at him. Her dark hazel eyes held a question for him, but she hesitated.

“Can I…” she stopped herself for a moment before she looked back down at her lap. “Can I hold your hand?”

_“I know how to run without you taking my hand!”_

He remembered their first encounter on Jakku and how Rey, fierce and independent Rey, seemed so angry at him when he reached for her, hoping to lead her away from the path of the TIE’s strikes. Now, she seemed a far cry from that young scavenger as she looked at him with a broken desperation.

Wordlessly, he reached out and allowed Rey to tangle her fingers with his own. The warmth of her staying with him as they ascended into the cold darkness of open space.


End file.
